The present disclosure relates to the field of optical fiber communications and particularly to an optical module and an optical device applicable to the optical module.
Along with a constantly growing demand of users for high-definition Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), video supervision and other high-bandwidth services, there are higher requirements upon an optical access network, based upon the integration of three networks, over which data information and video information may be transported concurrently, in terms of a bandwidth, a service support capability, functions and performances of access node devices, etc., especially in Fiber to The Building (FTTB) and Fiber to The Node (FTTN) scenarios.
At present an Optical Network Unit (ONU) applicable in a Gigabit Passive Optical Network (GPON) or Ethernet Passive Optical Network (EPON) system based upon the integration of three networks includes an ONU optical module and an ONU system device connected therewith.
Recently, the second stage of Next Generation-Passive Optical Network (NG-PON2) has been proposed by a telecommunication group research as another optical access network system to enhance the performance of broadband access networks.